


Undisclosed desires

by Milady_Silvia



Series: SK [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic, Sorcerers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vieramasku è attratto profondamente al suo maestro, dal quale vuole apprendere tutto e al quale deve ogni cosa.Partecipa al: GIUGNOBALENO. Fandom: Originale; Couple: M/M; Prompt: 01. Discover Titolo: Undisclosed desires





	Undisclosed desires

Undisclosed desires

 

La finestra circolare era sbarrata da delle pesanti travi di legno, filtrava un unico raggio di luce candido che illuminava la polvere che si posava nella stanza, aveva creato uno strato alto due dita su un mobiletto di legno.  
I petali blu di una rosa cadevano sopra la copertina nera, con un tentacolo rosso, di un alto tomo dalle pagine ingiallite.  
Sopra lo stesso mobile era posato un turbante di morbide stoffe candide, decorate con delle alte piume colorate.  
Pixie camminò fino al centro della stanza, dov’era disegnato un cerchio alchemico, con i simboli degli elementi tutt’intorno, e si slacciò la cintura di tela. Fece cadere la vestaglia che indossava.  
Vieramasku rabbrividì guardando il corpo pallidissimo del suo maestro, la sua pelle lattea così chiara da sembrare marmo. Gattonò fino a lui e li sfiorò con la punta delle dita, sentendolo gelido sotto i polpastrelli e si ritrasse, arrossendo.  
Le sue iridi arancioni si rifletterono in quelle dell’altro, da un taglio più sottile.  
Lo stregone si sedette davanti e accarezzò le guance del suo allievo, sorrise vedendolo rabbrividire, avvertì le sue guance bollenti al tocco. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi morbidissimi capelli biondi.  
“Qui siamo solo noi, non devi temere i sentimenti che hai taciuto finora. Qui, in questo limbo di magia, non è peccato. Qui non è sbagliato, amarci.  
I nostri sentimenti sono tangibili, come i miracoli che possiamo compiere”. Le sue labbra erano decorate al centro da un rossetto che andava a creare un piccolo cuore, mentre per il resto erano di un rosa pallidissimo.  
Vieramasku gli accarezzò nuovamente il petto, mentre l’altro gli slacciava la cintura di tela vermiglia.  
Vieramasku iniziò a slacciarsi i lacci dei suoi alti stivaletti, l’odore di rose che inebriava la stanza, mischiata all’odore dolciastro di chiuso, gli dava alla testa. Si sfilò entrambi gli stivaletti, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre sentiva le dita sottili del più grande percorrergli i capelli.  
“Finalmente mi considerate abbastanza adulto?” domandò.  
Pixie gli sfilò la casacca e gli sollevò la maglietta di sottilissima tela azzurra, accarezzandogli i fianchi sottili con movimenti sinuosi.  
“Un passo alla volta, voglio farti scoprire un mondo nuovo di emozioni. Ti renderò completo, ma dovrai seguirmi con devozione.  
Maggiore della morbosa curiosità che hai dimostrato nell’apprendere le arti.  
Tu desideri superarmi, perennemente” lo richiamò.  
Vieramasku strisciò indietro, allontanandosi dai simboli che, luminescenti, creavano una penombra. Raggiunse un tappeto di fattura orientale, dalla forma ovale, e vi si stese.  
“Quello che mi guida è solo la sete di conoscenza, non voglio certo scavalcarvi, maestro.  
Vi prego, permettetemi di scoprire le dolcezze che finora mi avete negato per la mia giovane età” lo implorò.  
Pixie gattonò fino a lui e gli si stese di sopra.  
“Scopri pure, mio diletto” soffiò con voce seducente, posandogli un bacio nell’incavo del collo. Lo sentì gemere di piacere e schiuse le labbra in un sorriso, mostrando i piccoli denti perlacei, leggermente aguzzi.  
Gli occhi socchiusi di Vieramasku divennero liquidi, mentre un’unica ciocca blu di capelli gli ondeggiava, sfiorandogli la pelle chiara della fronte.


End file.
